federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2384
This page chronicles posts #13042-13160 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2384. *CP - November, 2384 *CP - January, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Having some concerns, N’LANI DHAJA approaches KITAAN DHOW about speeding up their moving processes. She also explains she would like to go to the future to say goodbye to everyone and reassure them she is okay. KITAAN is left to babysit the boys when he has to deal with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA’s wicked behaviour. When Benjamin picks on UNA-KORAN JATAR, Kitaan draws the line and spanks the child to punish him. Second Week Having an idea about Benjamin, KITAAN DHOW speaks with KATAL UNA and N’LANI DHAJA about the boys tantrum. He then asks if it would be possible to have Ben live with them. Katal agrees for longer babysitting time and visits but not to a living situation. KITAAN then speaks with BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA after he wakes up from his nap and gets the boy to agree to associating with the Dhow’s more. ILIAS AL-KHALID, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and IBRAHIM AL-KHALID are all back on Earth. Ilias is happy to be home and excited to show Iskander around the estate, as well as his horse Cepheus. ISKANDER has an unfortunate run in with ZAHIR AL-KHALID and his only saving grace is ILIAS who stands up to the man and stops him. IBRAHIM finds this to be the last straw and looks into disinheriting Zahir. Third Week Placing a communication to Earth, MARGIANNE SAVOI explained to ILIAS AL-KHALID that she will be coming to Earth to live in Paris, where she will act as the new Ambassador from Betazed to Earth since Luaxana Troi stepped down. Fourth Week On Christmas day, ANTHONY NORAD is able to surprise MIXIE BRIDGES with a proposal of marriage. She is shocked but accepts, happy to be the future Mrs. Norad. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE celebrate their first anniversary and he explains to her he is taking over for a substitute professor at the Academy. Cardassia Plots First Week Up on the Mavelle, GWENI DAMAR and DAYIN LETHO-EVEK approach dangerous ground when he starts heavily flirting. Unable to resist the attention, Gweni gives in and they start to make out, but once more petting starts, she resists before fainting - much to Dayin’s amusement. Upset at what she did, GWENI calls QUESTA DAMAR in a state and confesses everything to her. Questa is slightly upset but understands it is was more Dayin’s fault than Gweni’s. Wishing to have Letho away from Gweni without making a stink, QUESTA seeks out CORAT DAMAR and explains she wants him as a guard when she goes to see Pardek - Corat agrees, though he is hesitant to heed Questa’s advice about spending more time with Gweni alone. Second Week With an urgency to get issues with Romulus straightened out, CORAT DAMAR summons DAYIN LETHO-EVEK to his office and reassigns him. Dayin thinks Gweni may have told but isn’t the wiser. QUESTA DAMAR gets another communication with KHOAL PARDEK, and they arrange to meet on Ferenginar. Both sides are hesitant and thinking the other is up to something. DAYIN has some time off and goes to the Venik’s where he sees RAYLON EVEK and KOHSII VENIK for the first time since she conceived his baby. Fourth Week QUESTA contacts CORAT DAMAR over subspace and explains to him the situation. He refuses to sign the treaty as she assumed and he puts everyone into high alert, wanting information on self replicating mines. On Prime, RAYLON EVEK receives a communication from DAYIN who has gone to Romulan territory and has hopes of killing the Praetor and his puppetmaster. Dayin explains that he wants Kohsii off the planet and prompts them to leave for Earth, which they do. Our of respect, RAYLON contacts DURAS VENIK to tell him he got Kohsii off the planet and are going to Earth for a ‘vacation.’ Bajor Plots First Week While finishing up his exams, ILIAS AL-KHALID keeps dreaming about the woman he say in the orb experience. He dreams of MARISOL DU PREST, unknowing that she has a certain resemblance to an adult Elliana Dhaja. AMITY IOAN and KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) had their dinner and go out for a walk when their more than appropriate feelings for the other start to come out. KIAN and AMITY go back to a hotel and dance, while Amity confesses some of her childhood memories that shaped who she is today. Second Week In a sentimental mood, AMITY IOAN isolates herself and YINTAR IOAN goes to find her. When he does, they talk about their agreement to have a foursome with the Maenak’s and how Amity would like to retract that - just to be with her husband. With this decision made, AMITY is forced to tell KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) the news. He doesn’t take it well, trying to convince her otherwise but they end up breaking up. Heading out for Mars, TAHMOH ALMIN and MARIAME ALMIN plan their vacation and New Years before getting frisky! Third Week Finally back from her stint on Romulus, ALLYSANN MAENAK makes her way to Varnadas and is surprised that no one is around. She finally meets up with KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) and instead of a warm reunion she brings up the woman she killed and Khoal, prompting them to bicker. Leaving the planet, YINTAR IOAN and AMITY IOAN decide to pass the time by naming their babies. They come up with Netiri, Oralius, Kie, Sabbah and Daiyu. SIOMANE TARA is in the park when she meets with fDOMINIC VONDREHLE who has come from the past in order to see his mother - Tara - who died unexpectedly at a young age. Fourth Week Very excited to be back, ZAYN VONDREHLE meets with SIOMANE TARA who is equally as excited to have him back. She talks to him about the stranger she met named Dominic and how she wants to be closer to Zayn for as long as she can. Needing permission to go to Earth, ZAYN and TARA inquire with SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN and SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN about their options. They agree to take a vacation to Earth for one semester and see how things go before deciding to move permanently. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week While working in ops CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets a communication from DAYIN who is requesting to dock. He allows it and then speaks with QUESTA about her trek to Ferenginar, agreeing to come with her and leaving in the morning. QUESTA then takes the time to visit with old friends and is able to converse with JULIAN BASHIR and meet his son Leonardo. DAYIN then runs into REBECCA WOODS nee MUNROE and they joke about how dating the other made them homosexuals. QUESTA then runs into CORBAN MADDIX where he attempts to flirt with her, but she is able to fend him off. CHRISTIOPHER tells HEIDI THAY about him leaving and the couple have sex for the first time. Romulan Plots First Week As KHOAL PARDEK’s tension gets more overwhelming, he finds little things more and more annoying including ALLYSANN MAENAK’s presence on the planet. He goes to her and allows her to leave, but she has to leave Khoal in his care. Preparing to leave Romulus, ALLYSANN says her goodbyes to KHOAL. She lets him know that she will miss him and despite everything thinks he is a good person. Fourth Week Almost to Ferenginar, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to DAYIN LETHO-EVEK just to get to know him since he hadn’t seen him in Questa’s usual staff. They talk and come to an understanding on the other. Now at the conference, QUESTA DAMAR with DAYIN and CHRISTOPHER meets with KHOAL PARDEK and NA’LEV JEVRIANI to discuss their plans for the wormhole. Things get heated when there is a lot of side stepping. Jevriani leaves and PARDEK with QUESTA is frank with her, explaining they will have the wormhole either way. Questa then feigns agreement before unconsciously telling Dayin to kill both Romulans when he is able. On the Romulan warbird heading back to the planet, PARDEK was met by RHIANA I’MHIESSAN who was there to cheer him up as best he was able - sexually. Flaschbacks Third Week Year 2378: Continuing their courtship, D’NAL AI’ODANN and YALANA SIVAN are able to see each other more often, until they realize that despite being an arranged marriage that they could probably fall in love. Year 2379: Fast forwarding, D’NAL and YALANA are now married and she has just given birth to her first child. His name was Yael Ai’idann. #12 December, 2384 #12 December, 2384 #12 December, 2384